Mistakes
by elephantpainting
Summary: A one night stand was what started all this. It was a mistake. It wasn't meant to happen... He wasn't supposed to be happy about it. But even if he was, it's not as if she would care. She loved someone else after all.
1. News

Socks: Whoohoo! First Chapter!

Gokudera: Stop getting so hyped up about everything.

Socks: Stop being such a killjoy and do the disclaimer!

Gokudera: Bluesocks does not own KHR. Only... well, her crappy story.

Socks: It's not that bad! D:

* * *

_Situation: Surprise_

A gush of cold wind blew as Lambo made his way towards the tree. _The _tree. The tree that he and I-pin always met up under when they were still naïve, innocent teenagers. Not that it was anything bad but Lambo would have preferred if it stayed that way. After over a decade of endless bloodshed, tears, violence and not to mention gore, he's change. _They _have changed. No more running around the dining table, wreaking havoc. No more carefree days where playing was all that mattered.

Lambo picked up his pace upon seeing a familiar silhouette under the amber-leaved tree that seemed to be the only thing that had stayed the same over the past decade. "You're late," the sweet voice that Lambo could recognize from anywhere broke the night's silence. Lambo let out a chuckle, gazing at the stars in the sky. "You're early… I-pin," Lambo stole a glance at I-pin out of the corner of his eye. I-pin turned to face him and wore a fake smile. That fake smile had always pained his heart. Were they not close enough that I-pin has to hide her true emotions from him? Lambo looked away from I-pin, suddenly becoming interested in his shoe.

"I have to talk to you," I-pin said. Lambo laughed, his voice ringing throughout the chilly night air.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious, I thought you called me here to ask me to go shoe shopping with you."

Lambo felt I-pin glare at him. I-pin must be really serious about this. Lambo stayed silent, closing his eyes and waiting for I-pin to tell him her "important news". I-pin took in a deep breath and started,

"Lambo… I'm pregnant." Lambo's eyes shot open at that moment.

"Wh-what?" Lambo exclaimed.

"You heard me…" I-pin said, looking anywhere but at Lambo.

"Wh… But… It was only one time!" Lambo said in disbelief. I-pin looked hurt.

"So you regret it?" she asked timidly.

"Wha… We're still young, I-pin, we can't handle a child!" Lambo said. I-pin felt tears well up in her eyes.

"So you want me to abort it? Just because you don't think you're up to it?" I-pin shouted at Lambo.

Lambo grabbed his head in frustration. There was a moment of silence as the two adults thought things over. It was just one night. They were drunk after the party that their Vongola Tenth Boss held. It was totally unplanned. Lambo sighed, he knew he had to get I-pin to marry him. It was the only responsible thing to do, right? It wasn't as if Lambo was reluctant to marry I-pin. Heck, this is the girl of his dreams, his crush since he was a teenager! Of course he'd be happy! In fact, he should be cheering and jumping right there. But he knew that he'd disturb the sleeping animals. That and he also knew that I-pin still had a crush on Hibari. Lambo didn't have a place in her heart.

The wind was starting to get stronger. Lambo looked didn't realize that he was staring at I-pin all this while. Sighing, he walked over to I-pin and got down on one knee. He'll just have to try. "I-pin," Lambo said, taking her small, smooth hands in his. "Marry me."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so... that was my first post... I'm kinda new at writing fanfictions so if I make a mistake, please tell me. Reviews are greatly appreciated (:


	2. Doubt

Socks: 2nd Chapter! Thanks applestoapples for reviewing~

Gokudera: Tch. Bluesocks doesn't own KHR, Lambo, I-pin or any other characters. She'll never be smart enough to.

Socks: Hey! D:

* * *

_Situation: Gloomy_

"W-what?" I-pin asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. I said marry me," Lambo said, holding her hands a little tighter.

I-pin snatched her hand away. "I'm not forcing you to marry me, La-" Lambo stood up and put a finger on I-pin's lips, smirking.

"Whoa there. Who's talking about forcing? I don't know anybody who wouldn't want to marry such a beautiful girl."

"Lambo… I-"

"The child needs a father… We could get married and see how everything goes… How does that sound?"

Lambo mentally laughed at himself. This was ridiculous. He was just getting his hopes high. It's not as if this was some cliché drama where two people who don't even love each other marry each other and start to fall for each other. It's not as if I-pin would suddenly realize that _he _was the right one for her, having always been there by her side all those years.

Lambo jumped slightly, his train of thoughts interrupted when a small warm hand gently caressed his cheek. Looking up, he was immediately mesmerized by those deep black eyes that he grew to love _a lot _over the past decade.

"I trust you, Lambo. I'll marry you."

Just then, rain started pouring.

_Talk about cliché drama_

* * *

Gokudera sighed. "You really screwed up this time."

"I don't need you to tell me that. I'm not stupid," Lambo retorted, gulping down the rest of the beer.

In normal situations, Gokudera would have pounced onto Lambo and give him a good bashing up. But hey, the guy just realized that he'd knocked up the girl of his _dreams_ and proposed to her. And the girl had probably only agreed for the heck of it. It won't hurt to cut the young man some slack.

"When's the wedding?"

"After we get used to things and stuff."

"_Used to things and stuff_? Stupid cow. This is not some migration. You're not _moving _to a new country. You're freaking becoming a _father_ and _marrying_ that girl. You're not going to wait till you're on your death bed before you realize that 'oh. Hey. I guess it hasn't been that awkward the past few days. I should quickly get married before I die'."

"I _know _what I'm doing. I don't need you to teach me how to live."

Gokudera looked at Lambo. Damn he sure was screwed up. Never in the 20 years he had known the guy had he seen him that depressed. Gokudera knew everything. About I-pin's crush on Hibari and Lambo's unrequited love for I-pin. He understood that it was tough for Lambo. Especially now. He knew the pain wasn't going to end. The journey was going to be a long one. And they all knew that.

* * *

"I-pin…" Kyoko started.

"I messed up didn't I? I… I should have thought about the consequences first." I-pin said.

She didn't even bother to cry. She knew that it was useless. And she was way tougher than that. Kyoko sighed, patting I-pin on the back.

"Do you love him?" I-pin's eyes widened when she heard this question.

"I-I don't! I mean… I…" I-pin sighed, burying her face in her hands, "I know how Lambo feels… I don't want to hurt him or anything. The child needs a father. I can't let he or she suffer just because of a mistake that I made… I may not love Lambo but it will change, right?"

Kyoko bit her lip. How could she respond to that question? There was no guarantee I-pin would fall in love with Lambo… Heck, it was _extremely_ unlikely. I-pin loved Hibari. Everybody knew that.

"I-I'm sure it will change, I-pin!" Kyoko said.

There was an awkward silence after that. Kyoko was horrible at lying. _Horrible_. With skills like that, it was a miracle that she was still alive. Especially since she was involved with the _mafia_. I-pin stared at her own feet, expressionless.

"It hurts, Kyoko. I don't want to lose my friendship with Lambo because of this…" Kyoko smiled sadly.

"That's life, I-pin."

* * *

**A/N: **So that's the end of Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks _applestoapples _for reviewing and the advice. Chapter 3 should be coming up sometime next week or maybe tomorrow. Reviews would be greatly appreciated (:


	3. Lessons

Socks: Ok, well here's Chapter 3! Few things first, though. I'm just making this clear that Lambo and I-pin did... well, it because they were drunk. So they weren't sober, their minds weren't clear so yeah. I know I-pin doesn't love Lambo in that way (well, yet) and so it doesn't really make sense as to why she would want to do it with Lambo so yeah. They were drunk.

Lambo: ...

Socks: You can do the disclaimer? :D?

Lambo: ... Bluesocks doesn't own anything except for this story.

Socks: *fistpumps* for once I wasn't insulted!

* * *

_Situation: Oblivious _

Lambo yawned loudly and rested his chin on his hands. Seriously? Was I-pin really making him do this?

"… any questions?" the teacher asked.

Lambo was about to raise up his hand and ask when the "lesson" was going to be over but decided against it when he saw I-pin glare threateningly at him. Oh, she knew him so well.

"Well then, we shall go on with how to bathe your baby."

Lambo rolled his eyes. How to bathe your baby. Who actually bothers to go for these lessons? Anyone with common sense knew not to put the baby's head in the water. Who didn't know that? (italics) Lambo certainly knew that! What's the worst that could happen? Oh right, the baby drowning.

As the teacher went to the storeroom to get a tub, I-pin smacked Lambo at the back of the head. "Pay attention, will you!"

"But… this is boring!"

I-pin sighed. "I know…"

Lambo blinked. What?

"You know?"

I-pin nodded. "Yeah. I know." Lambo wanted to strangle himself right then and there. He didn't even need to think what he was going to say-

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The heads of curious first-time parents turned to look at Lambo questioningly. I-pin facepalmed.

"Can you sit down first?" I-pin asked... no. Begged. Lambo hesitated before slowly and reluctantly sitting down.

"Explain."

"Well, since we're first time parents and all, I thought that it'd be great if we could you know, pick up some skills from this lesson!" Lambo didn't seem amused.

"And are we in any way benefitting from it?" I-pin hung her head in depression and shook her head.

"No…"

Lambo rolled his eyes before pulling I-pin to stand up and dragged her out of the room. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Away from this non-beneficial and boring class."

* * *

I-pin let out a content sigh. Lambo smirked, sipping his coffee. "Isn't this so much better?" I-pin glared at Lambo.

"Don't get me started on that, Lambo. The class wasn't exactly cheap and if we drown or accidentally cook our baby, I'm blaming it on you!"

"It's not like we were learning anything," Lambo said, pointing to the doodles on I-pin's hand. I-pin looked at her hand before blushing, quickly hiding her hand under the table.

"Fine. The class was boring and didn't help in any way. But how else are we going to… you know, get to know how to take care of a baby?"

Lambo's jaw dropped. This girl wasn't serious. Did she actually live past the last decade, unaware of the fact that their older friends had gotten married and had children of their own?

"W-what! Don't stare at me like that!"

"I-pin… Tenth is married…" Lambo started slowly as I-pin nodded.

"Uh huh…"

"Ahodera too…"

"Yeah…"

"Yamamoto as well…"

"… I'm sorry where is this going?"

"THEY ALL HAVE CHILDREN, GENIUS. WE ACTUALLY KNOW PEOPLE WHO HAVE EXPERIENCE INSTEAD OF SOME RANDOM WOMAN WHO DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT THE TUB WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER FACE."

I-pin tried to hide her face with her hand, avoiding the curious and questioning stares of the other people in the café.

"F-fine! Just… Argh! Fine! Fine!"

I-pin doesn't know how long more she'd be able to take of Lambo's sudden outbursts. Last time she checked, she was the one who was pregnant and was the one who was supposed to get the mood-swings… I-pin sighed and dragged Lambo out of the café. It's going to be another month before she'll come back here ever again.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I'm trying to figure out ways to make my chapters longer. I know the chapters are annoyingly short but it'll get longer, really! (I hope) Anyways, thanks _applestoapples, jrlrock _and_ .xXx _for reviewing. And thanks to _AgentRinuka _and _.xXx _for beta reading. (:


	4. Preparation

Socks: IT'S DONE! Sorry for the late update... You see, I promised my beta-reader that I would send in a draft every Saturday. Whoops! Looks like I procrastinated .

Fuuta: *sighs* BlueSocks does not own KHR or any of its characters. Only her story.

Socks: Why the sigh? D:

* * *

_Situation: Argument _

"Gold."

"Silver."

"Gold."

"Silver."

"_Gold."_

"_Silver."_

Lambo sighed. This was going nowhere. Lambo and I-pin were currently discussing about what color they should use for the tablecloths during their wedding but obviously, the two could not come to an agreement.

"I want the gold to match with the room's curtains!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Nobody's going to care about how coordinated the curtain and tablecloths are!"

"They will!"

"They won't!"

"They will!"

_Ding dong._

I-pin sighed and got up from her seat, walking towards the door. The couple wasn't expecting anybody, seeing as how everybody knew that they were busy preparing for the baby and wedding. I-pin opened the door, revealing Fuuta.

"Fuuta?" I-pin and Lambo said simultaneously, causing them to glare at each other.

Fuuta sighed, walking into the house and sat down. "Tsuna-nii told me to come here and make sure that you two didn't try to kill each other," Fuuta said, smiling.

I-pin and Lambo glanced at each other before looking back at the older man.

"I see you two have already come to a disagreement?" Fuuta said as I-pin took a seat. I-pin and Lambo glared at each other again.

"I wanted gold tablecloths to match the curtains for the wedding dinner but this _stupid cow _insists on having silver tablecloths."

"Silver would look better!"

"No it wouln't!"

"Yes it would!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

"_Stop!" _Fuuta shouted, immediately making the other two grown ups shut up. Fuuta sighed. "We will handle this in a more _adult _way. Lambo. If you let I-pin have her way, you get to choose the cake," I-pin opened her mouth to protest but Fuuta interrupted, "_Whereas. _I-pin. If you let _Lambo_have his way, you get to choose three quarters of the menu."

There was a moment of silence as the two soon-to-be-weds contemplated on their decision.

"Fine," Lambo and I-pin said at the same time, causing them to glare at each other. _Again._

"Fine what?" Fuuta asked, sweatdropping a little.

"I'll give in," they said in unison.

Heated glares were exchanged before the two young adults started quarreling again. Fuuta sighed, burying his face in his hands. Handling their arguments had been so much easier when they were younger.

* * *

Fuuta groaned, pulling his hair as Lambo and I-pin started quarreling again. The tablecloth issue had been settled and the two both agreed on having a golden tablecloth with silver lining. Though the decision as to what color the lining would be took quite a while and a few, if not, many arguments.

"I want salad for the appetizer!"

"Everybody hates salad!"

"No they don't!"

"You wanna bet? I don't want our guests puking on the floor before the main course even comes!"

"You're ridiculous!"

"You're RIDONCULOUS."

"… Wha?" Fuuta and I-pin said at the same time, staring at Lambo questioningly.

"… You're ridiculous too!"

"How about this!" Fuuta yelled, causing the other two young assassins to look at him. "Lambo, you wanted cheese right? Then why not we just have salad _with _melted cheese on top?"

Lambo and I-pin thought about the suggestion for a while. Fuuta thought that he was starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel before Lambo shattered his dreams.

"Wait."

Fuuta inwardly groaned.

"Why can't the appetizer be cheese _with _salad at the side? Melted cheese just isn't the same as solid cheese!"

"What's the difference?" Fuuta shouted, nearly hysterical.

I-pin and Lambo both stared at Fuuta in silence. Never before in their life had they seen Fuuta so… maniacal.

"Y-you know what? Your suggestion is fine! It's great! We'll go along with it!" I-pin said, laughing awkwardly.

Lambo nodded vigorously. "Yes! Best idea in the century!"

Fuuta glared at the two of them before pointing a finger at Lambo.

"_You."_

Lambo gulped.

"Y-yes?"

"Make sure the main co…urs…e is… lob…" Fuuta never finished his sentence as he fell asleep. Lambo and I-pin stared at him for a moment before looking at each other.

"Well our main course is settled."

"Yeah but our dessert is not!"

"… Let's just have ice-cream shall we?"

"With grapes."

"… Fine. Ice cream with grapes."

"Why not grape ice cream?"

"Is there even such a thing?"

"Even if there isn't, I don't think it'd be fair that my grapes sound so extra."

"What's the difference! There will still be grapes!"

"There _is _a difference! It won't taste as good!"

"But I don't want grape ice cream! I want vanilla ice cream!"

"But grape ice cream ta-"

"IT'S THE SAME THING!" Fuuta screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **Okaaay. Thank you _Tainted Crayon _(geez you should stop changing your name... It's _really_ confusing) and _Agent Rinuka _for beta reading. Also, thanks to _jrlrock_ for reviewing. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED :D *poofs*


End file.
